


i wasn't trying to fall in love but, boy, you pushed me

by bandshees



Series: my friends won't love me like you [1]
Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: AU, Airports, Alternate Universe, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Thatcherjoe, Travel, YouTube, got this prompt from tumblr, missed flight, sitting by the same wall plug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandshees/pseuds/bandshees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar missed his flight to Cape Town, South Africa. He stays in the airport and edits his latest video, that is until his laptop dies and he goes to find a wall plug that has little to no people around it. Then a familiar man asks to sit next to him to charge his own laptop and Caspar realises that he is the YouTuber that Caspar has had a crush on for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wasn't trying to fall in love but, boy, you pushed me

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys:) i really love jaspar and i love their videos aha so i wrote this little fic about them, inspired by a prompt i saw on tumblr (sitting by the same wall plug au). i hope you like it:) (title is a song lyric, from alessia cara's 'i'm yours') x

“Aw no!” Caspar shrieks as the screen of his Mac turns to black. He hastily digs through his backpack to find his charger, in fear that something would go wrong with the latest video he’s editing. Plus, he has to upload this video soon.

Caspar picks up all his things--suitcase, laptop, headphones--after finding his charger to move to the closest wall plug that has the least people around it. The airport is pretty empty tonight so it wasn’t too hard to find. He places his laptop down on the ground with his headphones and plugs in his charger after placing his suitcase to his left as a sort of wall to protect him from people.

Once his laptop is finally back to life, he puts his headphones back on. Before Caspar could go back to working on his latest video, though, he notices a suitcase in front of him that Caspar is completely sure isn’t his. Caspar looks up and moves one side of his headphone away from his ear when he sees the stranger standing in front of him waving his hand. The stranger has shades on and a beanie pulled over his hair and he’s wearing a huge jacket over his simple grey shirt.

“Hi, sorry. I’m Joe. May I sit here?” The stranger asks with a sheepish grin. Caspar smiles at Joe and motions for the vacant spot beside him.

“Sure, s’alright.” Caspar watches Joe through the corner of his eyes while Joe sets up his laptop and earphones on the floor. Joe plugs his laptop charger into the free socket beside Caspar’s before putting his earphones in and opening iMovie.

Caspar suddenly recognizes who this man is, but he’s a little reluctant. Caspar pulls out his phone and slowly shifts his screen away from Joe to prevent him from seeing what he’s doing. Caspar searches “ThatcherJoe” on YouTube and stares at the icon of the first channel that pops up.

“Joe Sugg!” Caspar accidentally blurts out, putting his phone down beside his laptop to look at the man beside him. “I didn’t recognize you, it’s nice to meet you!” Thankfully, Joe pulled out his earphones when Caspar screamed out his name. Caspar feared it would’ve looked like he was talking to himself.

Joe grins. “Yeah, it’s me, ThatcherJoe.” Caspar introduces himself and shares that he loves Joe’s videos and Joe thanks him.

“But my videos are obviously better than yours, just saying.” Caspar jokes, making Joe laugh. Caspar grins at the sight.

Caspar had realised ever since he started watching Joe’s videos that he had a little crush on him. Right now it’s probably much more than a crush, since it’s been years since Caspar first watched Joe. Caspar just honestly loves Joe’s humor and his laugh, and he loves Joe’s style and his beautiful hair. He had met Joe a few times during VidCons and Youtube Fan Fests, but he never got the guts to really talk to him. Caspar always seemed to find a way to run away from Joe even when he knows how much opportunities of befriending Joe he had had and completely missed. Caspar’s now thankful and happy he can spend time with Joe.

It confused Caspar how he hadn’t recognised who he is, seeing as he’s had a crush on Joe for a while now. It must be his exhaustion and blurred vision from the lack of sleep that made him think twice about who is actually standing right in front of him. (Or maybe he was too surprised because he couldn’t believe that Joe Sugg is actually finally talking to him.)

“So where are you off to?” Joe asks, saving his new vlog.

Caspar does the same, saving his current project to edit again later on (he’ll just apologize to his fans for the late upload). “I’m going back to Cape Town to visit my mum and my sister. I’m going back to London in two weeks. What about you?”

Caspar leans back on the wall behind him and puts his full attention on Joe. “I’m going to L.A. to visit a friend and make some videos with him. I’ll be back in two weeks, as well. You wanna make a collab video when we get back?” Joe offers, a huge smile appearing in his face.

Trying to keep his excitement subtle, Caspar nods his head yes and tries to make his “yeah” sound happy but not too excited to the point of being creepy and not too plain to make it sound like he’s not interested. Caspar is most definitely interested in making a collab video and he is also most definitely interested in the man who’s offering to do the collab.

“That’s great! Can I have your number, then?” Joe reaches for his phone in his back pocket and hands it to Caspar. Caspar puts in his number and texts himself to get Joe’s.

An hour later, Joe (sadly) has to leave and Caspar bids him goodbye, giving him a little hug before pulling away and taking a selfie with him while Caspar’s arm is around Joe’s shoulders. Caspar opens up his twitter and posts the photo, leaving it with the caption: ‘i won’t be able to upload my video on time, but you’ll be getting a great collab vid in two weeks!!!’

Having to wait four more hours before the next flight after the one Caspar had missed isn’t so bad when a certain Brit named Joe Sugg keeps sending funny snapchats of his journey to L.A. Caspar keeps sending one back of him zooming in on people’s faces in the airport or of him using the filters while telling Joe that he misses him and that he’s lonely. It surprised Caspar how comfortable and calm he was with Joe even though it’s pretty much their first time interacting, but he’s glad that Joe is comfortable with him too.

 

When Caspar arrived in Cape Town, he already couldn’t wait to go back. Of course he misses his family, he’s just getting too excited about the thought of doing a collab with Joe. He spends the whole two weeks enjoying his hometown with his mum and sister while he manages to talk to Joe every now and then to share ideas on their collab video.

Theo, Caspar’s sister, has of course noticed how Caspar has been staying up very late just to catch Joe being fully awake in the afternoon in L.A. They send each other snaps and they’ve even shared their skype names to each other already and every other day, they would try to video call.

“So you finally get to talk to your crush, Caspy?” Theo suddenly barges into Caspar’s room at 10 in the evening, eight days after Caspar had arrived and had been acting a little differently. Caspar panics and almost shuts his laptop closed since he is on call with Joe, but instead he mutes the microphone when he remembers that there is such a thing.

Caspar grabs one of his pillows and throws it a Theo playfully. “I’m on call with him!”

“So you do have a crush on Joe!” Theo squeals. “You never actually admitted it, but I know you well, Casp. You can’t hide anything away from me.”

Caspar rolls his eyes and tries to deny, “I don’t-”

“No time for jokes, Caspar! I wanna talk to your future boyfriend.”

Caspar groans. “Please don’t embarrass me, Theo. And he’s not my future boyfriend.” Caspar unmutes the microphone and introduces his sister to Joe. He apologises for the short moment that he put his microphone on mute but Joe simply waves it off.

“Hi Joe! I’m a huge fan of your videos,” Theo begins. She then covers the side of her mouth with her hand to shield it away from Caspar and whispers, “they’re so much better than Caspar’s.”

Caspar glares at his sister but his face involuntarily softens when he hears Joe’s laugh.

 

A day before Caspar’s flight back to London, he’s scrolling through twitter when he lands on Joe’s most recent tweet: ‘Back in London’ with a selfie of him lying on his bed, pulling a silly face. Caspar laughs before throwing his phone on his bed to continue packing.

The next day, Caspar’s family drives him to the airport and they share a few goodbye hugs and his mum tells him to stay safe and to come back soon, while Theo tells him to “be a man and confess your feelings for Joe.”

Caspar playfully sticks his tongue out at her comment before waving goodbye one last time.

For his eleven-hour flight, Caspar mostly slept but did some editing every now and then. He had also sent more snaps to Joe and Joe sent snaps back. Caspar had also sat beside a fan of his and chatted with her for a few hours until they both fell tired and went to sleep. Caspar had secretly taken photos of her while they were both awake and sent them to Joe just for Joe to say hi to her.

What made Caspar even happier is when he patiently stood by the exit of the arrival terminal, waiting for Josh (since he had stayed while Caspar visited Cape Town) when he spotted another familiar blond boy.

“Caspar Lee!” Joe screams, waving his hand frantically while holding up a sign that says ‘Caspar’ with, as Caspar assumes, a cartoon drawing of him.

A wide grin immediately spreads across Caspar’s face and he runs over to Joe, finally noticing Josh standing beside him. “Joe!” Caspar drags out the vowel in Joe’s name. They’ve only really had two weeks of online friendship, but they already feel like the best of friends. They run up to each other and wrap each other in a hug. Caspar, with the advantage of being taller, lifts Joe up and slightly jumps up and down in excitement.

This is only their second hug ever, and Caspar already really loves it and can’t wait to hug Joe again and again. (If only it weren’t creepy, but it could come out as so since they aren’t exactly dating. But friends can hug a lot, right?)

“Let’s go to my place, yeah?” Joe asks, glancing at Josh to let him know that he’s invited too.

“You two can go, I have . . . stuff . . . to do. Yeah.” Josh scratches the back of his head. He hugs Caspar goodbye and does a little handshake with Joe before walking off. Of course, knowing Caspar’s huge crush on Joe, Josh decides to tease Caspar by sending him a wink and making a kissy face while pointing at Joe and Caspar.

Caspar flips him off while still grinning as he averts his gaze back to Joe.


End file.
